Grimoire Summoner
Through study of arcane tomes and connection with the elements, a Grimoire Summoner learns to access the strength of powerful otherworldly entities that can destroy her foes and protect her allies. Grimoire summoners come in different mindsets and types, some summoning horrid beasts from the depths of hell and others befriending the people of nature. Grimoire summoners are leaders of armies and powerful cohorts and advanced spell casters. Even the Phantom Summoner can be easily outmatched by the strengths of a Grimoire Summoner. NOTE: The Grimoire Summoner is a very difficult prestige class, and therefore only experienced players should attempt it. Hit Die: D6 Requirements to become a Grimoire Summoner, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria Must be able to cast 4th level spells. Feats: Augmented Summoning Special: Must have learned of the Grimoires and have studied under another Grimoire summoner to scribe and copy the proper tomes, a process which costs 5,000 hl. SKILLS A Grimoire Summoner’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Appraise (Int), Craft (Int), Fly (Dex), Knowledge (all) (Int), Martial Knowledge (Book)(Int), Martial Knowledge (Staff)(Int), Linguistics (Int), Profession (Wis), and Spellcraft (Int). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 2 + Int modifier. Techniques Readied and spells per day: At levels 1, 5, 7, and 8, the Grimoire Summoner gains the ability to ready martial techniques as if they had leveled up in it's previous class, At levels 1, 3, 4, 6, 7, 9, and 10 they learn new spells as if they had leveled up in a previous spell casting class. If it had more than one previous class you must choose which class at Each level. You do not learn new techniques from this and must still train to learn them just as before. Crystal Mana (Su): A Grimoire Summoner must possess a powerful item known as a Mana Crystal in order to control and command their powerful creatures. Crafting a Mana Crystal takes 1 week of work and costs 3,000 hl in materials to complete. Once finished, it takes the form of a large staff with a powerful crystal at it's head. This staff can be used as a quarterstaff and can be the chosen weapon of a wizard. It is treated as a masterwork weapon and can be enchanted normally. If the Crystal Mana Staff is broken, a new one must be forged for the same price as the last. Crystal mana is powerful energy replenished at the end of every day. It is used to perform special tasks and summon creatures. Each book lists the abilities you can perform with Crystal Mana, and how much Crystal Mana it costs. In addition, you can spend a swift action and a point of Crystal mana to perform one of these tasks as well. • Spend a number of Crystal Mana points equal to a spell level to cast the spell without a spell slot. • Spend a number of Crystal Mana points equal to the number of spell levels a meta magic feat would raise the spell level to cast the spell without using a higher spell slot. This cannot be used in place of a spell slot higher than you would have access to. • Spend a Crystal mana point to gain a +4 Deflection modifier to armor class for one round. Minor Grimoire: You gain access to the minor Grimoire books of Glamour, Necromancy, Alchemy, and Sorcery. Each books have their uses and allow access to a multitude of new abilities and minions that can be summoned. These are the Glamour Book of Fairy Ring, Necromancy Book of Hades gate, Sorcery Book of Hell Gate, and Alchemy Book of Laboratory. Glamour is the oldest form of magic that works with nature. You can work with fairies and elves who live in the mystical World. Glamour magic is the kind of magic used to protect oneself and to do house chores. The caster controls elves and fairies who live hidden in nature. It is the oldest, and most basic form of magic, which draws nature to your side. Summons are not forced, but are built upon each other's trust. This Grimoire works with Nature's Spirits of the forest. It is easy to use, and is the basic book for summoning Glamour Familiars. Necromancy borrows the powers of the souls who live in the fires of hell. Open the gates to Hades to summon the sleeping Dead. This Grimoire is used to open the gates to Hades. It can summon ghosts who have long lost their physical body. Through knowledge and study, this science has found the rules of the world's creations. Alchemy is the science that can see through Nature's laws and can change anything. Create lives with precise methods. This Grimoire will summon experimental equipment for alchemy. It can create various lives with unique traits. Sorcery is able to allow you to Summon the rebels of god who dwell in the abyss. Force them to fight for you with this magic. This grimoire opens the doors to Hell, From there Cruel devils can be summoned fourth. These four basic tomes can be utilized to summon a basic minion. Summoning a basic minion is a standard action and costs Crystal Mana. It works as a summon monster spell. The creature gains one hit dice for every 2 Grimoire summoner levels you possess, up to a maximum of 5 at 10th level. You can also spend an additional Crystal mana point upon summoning to summon a second creature of the same type, you can summon a number of them equal to 1/2 your class level however, the creatures in total gain -1 hit dice per creature summoned. This only applies to creatures summoned all at once however as opposed to summoning them one at a time. The summons gain feats as usual for leveling up, and every summon of that type possesses those feats. Each creature type has it's own specific ability, and number of hit points when summoned. Some are healthier than others while some are more intelligent. Creatures gain the BAB and all abilities, including spell casting abilities, of the class. Summoned creatures last for a number of minutes equal to your Grimoire Summoner level. Basic Minion Ancient Studies (Su): Ancient studies are how Grimoire summoners learn to improve the creatures they bind to the planes. At levels 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10 you gain an ancient study. Some Ancient studies are applied directly to the summoned creatures themselves while others are applied to all summons of a specific magic category of Grimoire (Glamour, Necromancy, Sorcery, and Alchemy). You can take abilities for creatures you cannot yet summon, you just cannot utilize the abilities until you can summon them. • Grimoire Fortitude: Gain an additional 2 Crystal Mana points. This can be taken multiple times, it's effects stack. • Improved Health: Choose one type of grimoire category gains an additional +1 hit point per level in Grimoire summoner. This can be taken multiple times, but only once for each category of Grimoire. • Improved natural attack: Choose a type of grimoire, creatures of that type are treated as one size category larger for determining natural attack damage. This can be taken multiple times but only once for each type of Grimoire. • Improved Defenses: Choose a type of Grimoire, creatures summoned from that school gain a +2 natural armor bonus to AC. This can be taken multiple times, it's effects stack. • Champion: Choose one kind of creature you can summon. When summoning that creature, it is a champion of it's race. It gains a +4 bonus on all ability scores and +2 natural armor. If summoning multiple creatures, only the first gets it. This can be taken multiple times, it just effects another creature. • General: Choose one kind of creature, that creature is permanently summoned with an additional hit dice that does not count towards the total it can be empowered to. This can be taken multiple times however never twice in a row. • Magic weapon: Choose one kind of grimoire, creatures summoned from that school gain a +1 bonus to attack and damage rolls for any one attack method they possess. • Nature's Delight: Creatures from the Glamour Grimoires gain Fast healing 5. • Elvin Spellcasting: Elves gain access to the plant domain and all of it's abilities. • Elven swiftness: Elves are considered to be under the effects of a haste spell for a duration of 1 round per Grimiore summoner level. These need not all be used consecutively, the haste can begin or end as a free action. • Greater Vanishing: Pixies can use Greater Invisibility once per day that lasts one round per Grimiore summoner level. • Protected Pixies: Pixies all gain +1 Studded Leather armor when summoned. • Equestrian Barrier: Unicorns can place up a barrier around themselves and others that works like a Sanctuary spell. The DC is 10+ Grimoire summoner level+ Charisma modifier to attack. Placing the barrier is a standard action and can be used once per day. • Smite: Unicorns can smite evil creatures. They add their hit dice into their damage rolls and their charisma into attack rolls. Unlike with normal smite, this can be used once and ends after the attack is made. • Ranged Protection: Talismans range for their glamour burst is doubled. • nature's Burst: Creatures struck by your Glamour burst ability must succeed in a DC: 10+ Grimoire summoner level+ Charisma modifier Fortitude save or become deafened for 2 rounds. • Grand Star: A Morning Star's Divine light now shones out to 120 feet. • Doom Bolt: A Morning Star's Glory Bolt deals an additional number of damage equal to it's Charisma modifier. • Corrupting Gaze: A ghost can take a standard action to deal 1d4 damage to an enemy's ability score. The Will save DC to negate it is 10+ Grimoire summoner level+ Charisma modifier. • Possession: Ghost can possess creatures. This works as a magic jar spell but does not need a receptacle. The DC to negate is 10+ Grimoire summoner level+ Charisma modifier. • Armed Phantom: A Phantom's weapon deals an additional 1d6 damage. • Armored Phantom: A Phantom Gains a +4 deflection bonus to armor class. • Undeath Embrace: Skullmages gain access to the Death domain and it's spells. • Destruction Retribution: Skull mages deal 1d4 negative energy damage for every 2 hit dice they possess to every creature within 10 feet of them when they die. A DC: 10+ Grimoire summoner level+ Charisma modifier reflex save halves the damage. • Death beacon: Obelisks you create effect every unconscious creature within 30 feet with a death knell spell that grants it's abilities to the summoner. The save DC is the same as the summoner's 2nd level spells. • Enervating Obelisk: Creatures struck by an Obelisk's attack take 1 negative level. A DC: 10+ Grimoire summoner level+ Charisma modifier fortitude save negates the level loss. The negative level wears off after 1 minute. • Walker of Styx: Charon can add his charisma modifier to damage rolls with his deathscythe. • Aura of empowerment: Charon is the center of a constant desecrate spell. • Curse of black flames: Creatures from the sorcery Grimoires gain Fire resistance 5 and deal an extra 1d4 fire damage on all attacks. • Tricky: Imps gain a +4 bonus to all stealth checks and +1d6 sneak attack damage. This can be taken multiple times, it's effects stack. • Impishness: Imps gain the ability to use the effects and cast spells from the Trickery Domain. • Horney Devil: Devils gain an additional Gore natural attack that deals 1d8 damage. • Hell's Fury: Devils deal 1d6 fire damage on all attacks and an additional 1d6 on their burning rend. • Black Cat's Unluck: Grimalkins gain the Touch of Chaos ability of the Chaos Domain. • Black Cat's Finale: Grimalkins can make a ranged touch attack that deals a number of damage to a spell caster equal to the number of spells they have remaining. A DC: 10+ Grimoire summoner level+ Charisma modifier fortitude save halves the damage. • Willful Guardian: Guardians summoned gain a range increase of 30 feet. • Destructive Guardian: Creatures struck by a Guardian's attack must succeed in a DC: 10+ Grimoire summoner level+ Charisma modifier reflex saving throw or be engulfed in fire, Taking 1/2 of the damage they just received next round. • Fireborn Familiar: Grimalkins gain access to the Fire domain and it's spells. • Destructive Wrath: Dragons gain +1 damage per dice of their breath weapon. This increases the recharge time by +2. • Dragonfear: Creatures that fail a saving throw against the Dragon's Fear Aura take 1d4 nonlethal damage per HD of the dragon. • Jigglers: Your blobs gain +4 deflection bonus to AC. • Bone Melters: Your blobs deal an additional 1d6 acid damage on a touch. • Curious abomination: Your Homunculus can make any one knowledge check at a +10 bonus once per summon. • Self Loathing: Your Homunculus can detonate it's self as a standard action dealing 1d6 fire damage for every hit dice it possessed to every creature within 10 feet. A DC: 10+ Grimoire summoner level+ Charisma modifier reflex saving throw halves the damage. • Rapid Fire: Your Gargoyles can make an additional attack at a -5 penalty each round that deals 1/2 damage if it hits. • Alchemical Statue: A Gargoyle can change any one creature's element based attack, into a different element for one round. This can be done once a round and only works on creatures within 30 feet. • Heart of Steel: Your Golems gain an additional 20 hit points. • Magma Fist: Your Golems deal 2d6 additional fire damage with each slam attack. • Chimera of Legend: Your Chimera can breathe a blast of energy. You choose the energy type when you select this and it can never be changed. A DC: 10+ Grimoire summoner level+ Charisma modifier reflex saving throw halves the damage. This covers a 30 foot cone or a 60 foot line and deals 1d8 damage per Hit dice of the Chimera. It can be used once per day. • Bloodfeaster: If your chimera kills an opponent, it heals a number of hit points equal to 1/2 the damage dealt to kill the opponent. Major Grimoire Through your studies of the arts, you achieve great power and are able to scribe four more tomes of magic, capable of great power. These tomes are Wicca, Purgatory, Gehenna, and Engraver. Wicca takes hold of Supernatural effects, and is great for holding off the enemy, Purgatory calls upon the sinful ghosts of death, strengthening Ghostly spirits for different effects. Gehenna awakens the spirits of hell, granting strength to the demon's themselves, and Engraver summons the equipment to create creatures of battle. These four Major tomes can be utilized to summon an Advanced minion. Summoning an advanced minion is a standard action and costs Crystal Mana. It works as a summon monster spell. The creature starts with 5 levels as it's listed NPC class and gains one hit dice for every 2 Grimoire summoner levels you possess, up to a maximum of 10 at 10th level. You can also spend an additional number of Crystal mana points upon summoning to summon a second creature of the same type, you can summon a number of them equal to 1/2 your class level however, you must divide the levels among the other summoned creatures (One 10th level Golem or 5 5th level Golems). The summons gain feats as usual for leveling up, and every summon of that type possesses those feats. Each creature type has it's own specific ability, and number of hit points when summoned. Some are healthier than others while some are more intelligent. Creatures gain the BAB and all abilities, including spell casting abilities, of the class listed below. Some Advanced minions require basic minions to be in the area to aid in their summoning, whether one is needed or not is listed in their creature entry. Summoned creatures last for a number of minutes equal to your Grimoire Summoner level. You can instead summon a creature from the previous list for twice it's price, and it possesses the Advanced Creature template. Advanced Minion Master Grimoire Through your studies of the arts, you have mastered the art of Grimoire summoning, As such you have scribed the four most powerful tomes known to Magicians. These tomes are Chimera Spawn, Acheron, Titania, and Chaos Nest. Titania summons the great star spirit. As the levels increase it can bring out grander powers in nature's spirits. Acheron allows you to control the God of Death on the edge of life. It will summon the ferryman of Hades, Charon. Chaos nest brings fourth the deep chaos from within. It can also call upon large, powerful dragons, And Chimera Spawn produces Strong Chimeras. It also increases the abilities of other man made lives. These four Master tomes can be utilized to summon a Paragon minion. Summoning a Paragon minion is a standard action and costs Crystal Mana. It works as a summon monster spell. The creature starts with 10 levels as it's listed NPC class and gains one hit dice for every 2 Grimoire summoner levels you possess, up to a maximum of 15 at 10th level. Only one Paragon Summon can be on the field at a time. The summons gain feats as usual for leveling up, and every summon of that type possesses those feats. Each creature type has it's own specific ability, and number of hit points when summoned. Some are healthier than others while some are more intelligent. Creatures gain the BAB and all abilities, including spell casting abilities, of the class listed below. Summoned creatures last for a number of minutes equal to your Grimoire Summoner level. You can also choose to summon a creature from the previous list for twice it's price. This creature possesses the Advanced creature template and is under the effects of a Burst of Glory spell with a caster level equal to your Grimoire summoner level. Paragon Minion